Lisa Guthrie
Lisa Guthrie is K.C. Guthrie's mother and is an recovering drug addict. She gave birth to K.C. when she was a teenager, but K.C. was taken away from her while she was abusing drugs, specifically crack. When this happened, K.C. was put into a group home, as both Lisa and his father Kevin Guthrie were in prison. Recently, Lisa got out of jail and tried to win custody of K.C. again; something he originally fought, but eventually accepted. She offered to help Jenna with her pregnancy, but respected K.C. and Jenna's decision to give Tyson up for adoption. She has also respected K.C.'s choice to be in the baby's life. She recently left with her son to get away from her ex-husband. She was portrayed by Robin Brûlé. Character History Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), K.C. tries to frame his mom for alcohol abuse, but fails and ends up drinkiby a bottle of gin instead. When K.C. is accused of keying Coach Armstrong's car and fails to check-in at the group home, Lisa defends her son. She tells K.C. that she knows how it feels to have people force her to do things, and respects his decision to stay at the group home. K.C. is touched and decides to give her a second chance as his mom. In Don't Let Me Get Me (1), K.C. and his mom have been getting along really well ever since he moved back in with her, and they decide to head to Little Miss Steaks for dinner to celebrate. Lisa is Jenna's biggest fan and is watching her on Next Teen Star at the restaurant. After her performance, Jenna reveals that she's pregnant to the live audience, and K.C.'s mom, knowing it is K.C.'s baby, angrily demands that he admit it. K.C. finally confesses that it's his child, but he is not ready to be a father. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Lisa meets Jenna at The Dot and asks her if she has plans to get money for the baby. Jenna is convinced that she will win Next Teen Star, which would solve all of her financial problems, but Lisa is not convinced. After she is voted off of the show, Jenna asks K.C.’s mom to coffee to apologize for being defensive and finally asks for help. K.C.’s mom tells Jenna that she will be there for Jenna, and the next day at school, K.C. gives Jenna a book of baby names from his mom. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, Jenna and K.C. reveal that Lisa is babysitting Tyson, so that they could have a night out at the Keke Palmer concert. In LoveGame, she helps out K.C. when he is babysitting Tyson. K.C. asks her if Jenna and Tyson could move into their apartment, and she accepts on the conditions that she can't babysit all the time, needs help financially, and that there will be ground rules. She reveals she was waiting for K.C. to ask, and hugs Jenna and K.C. when she tearfully says yes. In Lose Yourself (1), she offers to help babysit Tyson so that Jenna can go back to Degrassi part-time. In Lose Yourself (2), it is revealed by the Child Services worker that Lisa is unfit to babysit Tyson, due to her former alcoholism and only being recently released from jail. In Extraordinary Machine (2), she is there to support K.C. once he and Jenna officially give baby Tyson up for adoption. In Need You Now (1), she tells K.C. that the Powells invited K.C. and Jenna to Tyson's Christening, and says that she didn't tell K.C. about the Powell's letter because she wasn't sure if seeing Tyson now would make it harder for K.C. to move on. She is supportive of K.C.'s want to be more involved in his child's life, and helps him learn more about ferberizing. In Need You Now (2), Lisa tells K.C. that he will have to deal with only visiting Tyson a few times a year for now. She says that he isn't the loser who got a girl pregnant and couldn't care for the child, but the guy who gave his child a chance at a better life. K.C. says that that isn't how Jenna sees him, and she responds maybe not right now. K.C. tells his mother that she hates him and that Tyson will feel the same way if he doesn't try to be apart of his life. Lisa tells K.C. that she didn't give him the best life, but K.C. could be someone Tyson could look up to. Season 12 In Waterfalls (1), She gets off work early during the academic quiz team's study session and offers snacks, wanting to spend more time with K.C. She then sits by Bianca and the two chat, K.C. and Bianca get the idea to set her up with their single teacher. She is later seen at Little Miss Steaks fixing K.C. tie, he introduces her to Mr. Townsend, and they get to know each other. When Lisa is ready to leave, she tells K.C. shes sorry for trying to be both parents, and not to worry about old mom. She says she will go on a date if the Bright Sparks win regionals. In Waterfalls (2), Lisa tells K.C. she will act cool at regionals, K.C. tells Lisa that Mr.Townsend really likes her, and he told him she was single. On their date, she gets a call from her ex-husband Kevin, and tells K.C. he just got out of jail and wants to see him again. In Rusty Cage (1), she is seen at home when K.C. is helping Kevin work on his resume to get a job. She sends K.C. a text to rush home to tell him that his dad got a job. But the family moment is ruined when they toast with wine, which makes K.C. upset after she promised him no drugs or alcohol after she got out of jail. In Rusty Cage (2), she apologizes to K.C. about the wine incident and told Kevin to stay away. K.C. is happy about this, but the moment is interrupted when Kevin is outside, drunk, knocking on the door to let him it. K.C. then calls the police and tells Lisa to go in her room. Because of this incident, K.C. wants his dad out his life and decides to move to British Columbia with his mother. Lisa is seen again at school telling Simpson K.C. is leaving Degrassi. She is last seen in her car with K.C. driving to British Columbia. Appearances Trivia *She did drugs, which caused K.C. to be taken away from her. *She mentioned once locking K.C. in a closet so she could "get her fix" of drugs. *She was a teenager when she got pregnant. *She was supportive of the decision of Ty (now known as Doug) to be given up for adoption. Category:Parents Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Grandparents Category:Degrassi Characters